Damien (MapleStory)
Character Synopsis Damien was a Black Mage Commander and is The Demon's long lost brother. He first awakened his abilities when Arkarium and the Black Mage ransacked his hometown, with Arkarium manipulating the scene to make it look like it was Damien's fault. Overwhelmed with grief, he joined the Black Mage to hone his powers and do what his pure-blooded ancestors tried but failed to do, absorb the power of a Transcendent and become a god in the process. He succeeded, imprisoning the Transcendent of Life within the Root Abyss and draining her power, becoming the new Transcendent of Life in the process. With his newfound power he proceeded to tear Arkarium apart as revenge for the latter's actions before beginning to drain all of the life energy out of Maple World, intending to reduce it to an inhospitable wasteland in his bid for power. However, he was confronted by his brother and the Six Heroes who, after a grueling fight, eventually defeated him. Realizing that he had been overwhelmed with the hatred of his ancestors, could not feel regret for hurting his brother, or even remember his mother's face, he asks The Demon to strike him down while he was still himself, to which the former reluctantly complied, flying away with Damien's body and with tears in his eyes. Character Statistics Tier: At least 3-A | At least 2-B Verse: MapleStory Name: Damien Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old, but in his early twenties physically Classification: Half-Demon, Black Mage Commander | Transcendent of Life Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sealing, Telekinesis, Flight, Can duplicate his sword, resistance to Durability Negation, Teleportation, Several Instant KO attacks, Master Swordsman | Vastly more powerful versions of previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Resistance and Manipulation of Time Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Holy Attacks, Ice Manipulation,Darkness Manipulation and Lightning Manipulation, Can drain life from all of Maple World to fuel his power, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (High), Void Manipulation, Portal Creation, Transmutation, Attack Negation, Can nullify the special properties of equipment, Universe Manipulation, Damage Reflection, Can BFR Opponets Destructive Ability: Universe Level (Should be superior to the Angelic Buster who can channel the power of the entire universe and wield it as a source of power) | At least Multiverse Level '(Gained the powers of The Transcendents who govern over the very fundamental laws of existence within The Multiverse and are tied to it's stability as without The Transcendents maintaining existence all realms will begin to merge together.) 'Speed: Massively FTL (Can causally reflect and dodge pure light and various light-based attacks,Kept up with the Heroes in combat, who are more than capable of dodging lightning, meteor-based, and laser beam type attacks and reacting to various teleporters) | Likely Omnipresent (He obtained the powers of Cygnus who governs over all life in the entire Multiverse including Time,Space and Reality, The Black Mage has shown he is Omnipresent across the Maplestory verse so other Trascendents should scale to this as this all have the same powers) Lifting Ability: Class G (Created a new World Tree that towered over all of Victoria Island) Striking Ability: Universal | At least Multiversal Durability: Universe Level ''' (Tanked hits from Afrien and Aran) | Atleast '''Multiverse Level (Transcendents have the power to survive the merging of all realms within the vast multiverse) Stamina: Extremely High, withstood the pain of absorbing the Transcendent of Life, which no other character had accomplished before, and fought the Six Heroes long enough for the damage he dealt to Maple World to be irreversible without having Alice sacrifice her form. Range: Extended melee range with sword attacks, Several dozen meters with projectiles, Planetary with his Life Draining abilities Intelligence: Cunning enough to hide his plans from Arkarium (But not the Black Mage) and is an incredibly skilled combatant who managed to fight all Six Heroes. He is also skilled enough in infiltration and stealth to break into Ereve and kill Shinsoo before the Cygnus Knights could save him. Weaknesses: His powers are gradually destroying him from the inside, he is insane, power-hungry, and mad from obtaining the power of the Transcendent of Life and giving into the hatred of his ancestors. Versions: Base | Stigma Form/Transcendence of Life Other Attributes List of Equipment: His sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imprison:' Damien attempts to trap an opponent with his dark powers, rendering them incapable of any action unless they are able to maneuver out of it in time (Which is extremely difficult as it's displayed in-game by a difficult Quick Time Event). *'Sword Chase:' Damien telekinetically control his sword to follow his opponents and attack them throughout the fight, forcing the opponent to keep an eye on it to avoid being impaled from behind. Upon becoming the Transcendent of Life he is able to up the ante by creating multiple copies of his sword. *'Dimension Cut:' Slashes an opponent so deeply that a rift is opened in space. *'Sword Pulse:' Giant copies of Damien's sword plant themselves in the ground, pulsing every few seconds. Those caught in this pulse are instantly KO'd. *'Smoke Markers:' An alternative to the above, Damien creates several pits that constantly release smoke, detonating after a few seconds to instantly KO targets. *'Fireballs:' Damien is able to send flurries of damaging fireballs at his targets which fly across long distances. Orange ones continue along their path, blue ones persist for a long period after reaching the desired destination. And the black ones he throws downward will KO instantly. Stigma Form *'Fire Tornado:' Damien raises his sword, generating a vortex of green flames that unleashes a storm of orange fireballs towards his opponents. *'Magical Debris:' Fills the area with magically charged debris that damages foes on contact. *'Explosive Slash:' Damien teleports to his target, cutting the area around him with a flurry of slashes that remain in the air for a brief moment before detonating to cause even more damage. *'Burning Dive:' Crosses the distance between him and his target nearly instantly at high speeds to smash them into the ground in a fiery blaze. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Maplestory Category:Games Category:Villains Category:RPG Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Psychics Category:Swordsmen Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2